User blog:SteelWolf/Ridonculous Race Fanfic Episodes
Read Pls http://total-roleplay-drama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SteelWolf/RR_Fanfic_Teams __FORCETOC__ Episode 1: Hard Choices, Mud Runs, and Sweaty Hikes Don: *standing in front of a busy city* This is the Ridonculous Race. 18 teams will race around the world in a quest for a million dollars? Who will come out alive, or uninjured? This is the Ridonculous Race! (Theme Song) (Amy and Samey are seen sitting in the bus seats) The Twins from Pahkitew Island, both bitter from their experience, well, Amy is. Samey: I hope we can win this time. Amy: Like, shut up and paint my nails. Samey: But... Amy: Shut up and do it, you worthless slave. Samey: *sigh* Cheerleaders Confessional Samey: Even after Pahkitew Island, Amy treats me as her slave. Amy: NOBODY cares. The only reason I chose to came onto this race is so I can ditch you in a country, and then you get lost. Samey: But my history teacher said I have perfect geographic navigation. Amy: He mixed you up with ME. Samey: Oh.. LARPers, both very weird roleplays who think they are magical LARPers Confessional Leonard: I have decided to return to Total Drama and I shall NOT be the second boot. Tammy: I hope we win so I can buy the upgraded LARPing Viking Helmet. Leonard: Oh, I heard about that! The Golden Montana? Tammy: No. Scarlett and Max, the classic story of two geeks who think they are ruder than me Max: Would you like some lemonade? Scarlett: Shut up. Evil Genius Confessional Max: Scarlett tries to play hard-to-get. Scarlett: No, I do not. Giselle and Kyle, brother and sister Kyle: Let's win this, Gis. Giselle: Yeah. So what's our strategy going in? Kyle: Stick together and we'll win the entire thing because nothing is stronger than our blood. Siblings Confessional Giselle: *brushing hair* Kyle is a great motivational speaker. Kyle: Yeah, I did speeches for everything at school. Giselle: Even the Spelling Bee. Kyle: Yeeep. Sam and Alex, the geeky gamers who had nothing else to do Alex: *adjusting glasses, then looks at other teams nervously* Everyone else is so in shape. Why did we do this again? Sam: Because I heard Dakota was competing. I don't know who she's with. Dakota and Lindsay, the fashion best friends who are dumb and selfish Dakota: *walks in with Lindsay, holding shopping bags* Like, hey! We're here! Lindsay: Yep! We're soo gonna win and then like, I forgot what else I was going to say. Dakota: I did too..ugh. Fashion Besties Confessional Dakota: Okay so we decided to do this race so we can buy every luxury possible. Lindsay: Plus I am a human GPS. *in robot voice* Turn left on Million Bucks avenue *walks into camera* Ow! (A train stops as more teams walk out) Gwuncan, the controversial exes that started fan wars Exes Confessional Gwen: This is the first time we've seen each other in All Stars. Duncan: What about that time in- Gwen: *rolls eyes* Don't talk about it. Okay so, I still hate his big ego and I was forced to race with him. Duncan: Mhm. Geoff and Brody, the Surfer dudes who love slang Brody: *fist pumps Geoff* Lets do this bro! Geoff: *fist bumps back* Boo ya man! Surfers Confessional Geoff: Bridgette went surfing in Australia so I went with my best bud, Canada, meet Brody! Brody: Hi. Geoff: He's so excited man! Betty and Gerry, the key hags of the season, the elderly couple Betty: *walks out train as paparazzi comes* Oh, hi! Gerry: Oh brother. Betty: Sorry. I retired years ago. Not now. I'm with my husband! Gerry: Yeah, back off! *gets hit by tomato* Ow! Elderly Confessional Betty: He's so protective of me. Barbara and Luke, mother and son. Barbara: Lukey, you have something on your face. *cleaning it* Be more careful, okay? Luke: Okay mom. Duncan: *laughing* Gwen: *elbows Duncan* Mother/Son Confessional Barbara: I taught Luke how to ignore the negative people. What a great son. Luke: Yeah. Barbara: *pinches his cheeks* How polite of you! (Teams are seen getting out taxis) Adrianna and Tanner, good looking parents looking for free time Tanner: *walking along sidewalk with arm around Adrianna* We can do this hon. We aren't as young as the others but some of them already have more white hair than us. Adrianna: Agreed! *high fives him* Parents Confessional Adrianna: Our kids got sent off to college and the parents in the neighborhood keep calling us bland, so we joined the race. Anne Maria and Kayla, two sassy jersey shore wannabees Anne Maria: *spraying hair* Kayla: Mm, hairspray. The taxi driver STANK. Anne Maria: I see where you comin from girl. Jersey Shore Chicks Confessional Anne Maria: Once people find out we from jersey, they won't mess with us. Kayla: People from Jersey are known to be loud and obnoxious. So mess with us and you're GONE. The conceded, popular, Ashley and Maddie. Maddie: *putting on lip gloss* So where's that Toronto mall? Ashley: I know, right. Maddie: I mean, I wouldn't have even came here if a mall wasnt here. Ashley: I know, RIGHT. Populars Confessional Maddie: Me and Ashley came onto the race to explore the fashion culture from Chinese robes to African Quilts to hot guys in Greece! Ashley: I KNOW RIGHT. Owen and Noah, the reality professionals. Owen: It's great to be with my buddy Noah. He's so cute I can hug him and put him in those stuffed animal machines. Noah: Mhm.... Reality Pros Confessional Owen: Me and Noah have been on TONS of reality shows. *eating fries* Noah: Yeah, which you failed in all. Owen: *gasp* (The final four teams are walking to Don) The Superfans, Sierra and Daniel, both no-life losers Sierra: Can you believe that Dawn got accused? Daniel: Oh, I know right! She's so fragile! (Superfans Confessional) Sierra: We LOVE Total Drama. Daniel: LOVE it. Sierra: We once held a Total Drama fair. 6 people showed up. Daniel: It was sooo fun! Athletic Rivals, Jo and Brick. Jo: Out of my way, "cadet" Brick: Hey, we can't try to be better than each other. We need to be a team! Jo: Team? *laughs obnoxiously* Athletic Rivals Confessional Jo: If you try and outrun your partner, your partner will gain the competitive spirit to win this cash! Brick: We're still a team. Jo: Don't care. Katie and Sadie, the 2 most annoying people ever Katie: Oh my god Sadie, we're actually back! Sadie: We are? Katie: Yes, we are! Sadie: OMG. (BFFL's Confessional) Katie: I can't believe we're back! Sadie: *finishes using inhaler* Me too! Katie: So like, we need to win this time! Sadie: OMG yes. And finally, Lightning and Trevor, the jocks. Lightning: *flexing* Sha-Lightning! Now Trevor, say Sha-Trevor! Trevor: No thanks. Lightning: Is it because you're a wimp, HUH? Trevor: Not really. Lightning: You're Sha-stupid. Don: Welcome teams! Sierra: OMG HI DON! Don: Since introductions can be a bore, let's start the first race. You will all race to the Don Box and follow its directions. Go. (Everyone runs) Gerry: Betty, wait! I can't keep up..my...back.. Betty: It's okay. *carries him and runs* Lindsay: *waiting outside phone booth* Dakota: *on phone* Yeah daddy, of course we're racing! No no. The exes are still mad at each other. Focus on me! Giselle: *running* Ow.. Kyle: What's wrong..? Giselle: N...n...nothing! *continues to run* Jo: *ahead of Brick* Catch me if you can! Trevor: *with Lightning, reaches Don Box* Lightning: You read it! Trevor: It's an either/or. Don: Contestants must either dig in the mud for a golden medal, as satisfaction that you aren't pathetic, or take long hike up a hill. Maddie: Ugh, both can mess up our outfits. Ashley: I know right! Maddie: But it's MUD. Ashley: I know right! Maddie: We're gonna do the hike then *sigh* (Populars Confessional) Maddie: *crying* The toughest choice of my life.. Ashley: I know right! (The Hike) (Populars, Parents, LARPers, Cheerleaders, Fashion Besties, Siblings, Jersey Shore Chicks, Mother/Son, and Reality Pros are seen) Leonard: Greetings fellow teams? Kayla: Stop talking please. Amy: Samey, carry me. Samey: Why? Amy: BECAUSE I DONT WANNA HIKE. Samey: *sigh* Fine. (Cheerleaders Confessional) Amy: Samey wanted to carry me for some reason Samey: No I didn't! Owen: *sweating* So...tired. Noah: We haven't even started. Leonard: *with Tammy* Whats our plan against the forces of evil? Tammy: I SAY WE CLEAN THEIR EVIL CONSCIENCE WITH MY NEW SONG. Leonard: Ooh, I wanna hear it! Amy: Don't you dare. Tammy: You're mean! Adrianna: This isn't so bad. Tanner: *struggling to climb up a rock* Yeah Dakota: So then my daddy bought me a yacht Lindsay: You are so lucky!! Dakota: I know right! How long is this hike? *looks up* OMG. (The Mud) (Jocks, Athletic Rivals, Superfans, BFFL's, Gamers, Elderly Couple, Exes, Surfers, Evil Geniuses are seen) Lightning: *digging through mud* Sha yeaaah! Sam: Come on Alex, you can do it! You're about to pass the final level! Alex: *falls in mud* Level..*spits out mud* Incomplete. (Gamers Confessional) Sam: Our strategy was to think of everything as a video game. Alex: *spitting out mud* I don't think it's working out so far... Scarlett: Max, dig that pile of mud! Max: Whatever you say. *mumbles to self* Sidekick.. Scarlett: *rolls eyes* Duncan: Gwen why are you ignoring me.. Gwen: *continues to dig* Duncan: Come on.. Gwen: *walks away to dig somewhere else* Duncan: Wow. Jo: I bet I can find the medal first! Brick: Yeah, yeah. Betty: *looking* How difficult. Brody: Found it dude! Geoff: Really? Brody: Nevermind, just a shoelace. (Hike) Giselle: *running up* Lets go! Kyle: *pacing up* I think we're in the lead! Anne Maria and Kayla: Not for long! (Jersey Chicks Confessional) Anne Maria: Told YA you never mess with a girl from jersey Kyle: Hurry! *carries Giselle* You're kinda heavy Giselle: Rude! Barbara: *walking with Luke* How's school? Luke: Good. Barbara: Amazing. Kyle: *reaches top* Take one of three flights to Vegas.. Giselle: Vegas, yes! Anne Maria: *catches up* Yeah baby! Leonard: *sees teams ahead* Tammy, we need to catch up. Tammy: *throws coconuts at everyone* Leonard: Not that way! Adriana: *arrives at top with Tanner* We did it! Tanner: Yeah baby! *sees they ran off to airport* We can catch up. (Parents Confessional) Adrianna: Vegas is where Tanner proposed to me, it was sooo romantic! Samey: *struggling to carry Amy* Ugh... Amy: HURRY UP. Lindsay: *at bottom with Dakota, doing nails* OMG WE FORGOT Dakota: The race? Lindsay: No, the cyan nail polish! Dakota: OMG, the race! Lindsay: *gasp* (Fashion Besties Confessional) Dakota: We were SO busy with the race that we TOTALLY forgot about the race. Lindsay: Even if we come in last, it's better than 5th, I think. Owen: *struggling to climb* Argh.. Noah: Come on Big O Owen: I CAN DO THIS.. *farts* Noah: Um. (Mud) As people from the hike are heading towards the airport, people in the mud are finally finding medals Lightning: SHA digging! Trevor: Found it! Lightning: Let's go! *runs* Jo: *grabs medal* Lets go Brick! Sierra: I GOT IT! Daniel: That was for you, Heather! *faces camera* She's my favorite. Gwen: *to Daniel* Gross. *finds key* Ooh! As more teams are heading towards the airport, others are struggling. Gerry: *looking* Ugh. Betty: Keep a positive attitude Gerry Geoff: *trying to pull Brody from mud* Help! *struggling* Brody: I'm sorry man! Max: *running with Scarlett* Gerry: *sees Max and Scarlett* Even they got it! Geoff: *pulls Brody out* Brody: I have it! *runs* Gerry: *grabs it and runs* Lets go! Betty: DUH. Don: The flights have been booked. FLIGHT 1 Siblings Parents Athletic Rivals Jocks Jersey Shore Chicks Superfans FLIGHT 2 Exes Populars BFFL's Mother/Son Reality Pros Gamers FLIGHT 3 LARPers Fashion Besties Surfers Elderly Couple Evil Geniuses Cheerleaders Episode 2: The Test of Love Don: Previously on the Ridonculous Race, 18 pathetic teams began a race for the million. Some failed so hard. And some succeeded. Who will be the first gone? This is the Ridonculous Race! (Theme Song Plays) Flight One is in the air, which consists of The Jersey Shore Chicks, Jocks, Athletic Rivals, Parents, Siblings, and Superfans. Sierra: *typing on laptop* I am pleasantly enjoying this experience. My best friends right now are the Twins and- Daniel: The twins? They're so overrated! What about the BFFL's? Sierra: Oh, their gimmick is SOO overused. Daniel: Not true! Superfans Confessional Sierra: We sometimes SLIGHTLY disagree about opinions. Daniel: Yeah, slightly *rolls eyes* Sierra: *gasp* Was that an eyeroll? Daniel: Maybe. End of Confessional Jo: Brick, let's take this moment to strategize. Brick: Okay, who can we align with? Jo: Align? That's funny. It's a race for a MILLION BUCKS. Brick: Yeah, but we need to work with others to advance our- Jo: That's enough talking from you. *puts tape over his mouth* Adriana: Tanner, I really wish the kids were with us right now Tanner: I do too. Especially Jessica, she is such a sweetheart. Adrianna: I know right. Lightning: Uh huh! *flexing* Sha-Lightning is about to go to Vegas to win a race! Trevor: I'm going to. Lightning: Whatever! Flight Two is about to take off. It consists of the Gamers, Populars, Exes, BFFL's, Mother/Son, and Reality Pros. Gwen: *writing in diary* Duncan: What are you writing? Gwen: None of your business. Duncan: Oh wow, harsh. Gwen: *rolls eyes* Duncan: So... Gwen: *gets up and walks away* Duncan: Wow. Sam: *to Duncan* Girl problems, huh? Duncan: Mhm. Sam: I feel ya. Gamers Confessional Sam: *sigh* Ever since the race started, I haven't even gotten the chance to talk to Dakota yet. She's been so busy with Lindsay. And since we're racing, I still can't talk to her Alex: *pats his back* Sam: Thanks. End of Confessional Barbara: *spoon-feeding Luke* Owen: Can you feed me too? Barbara: Sure! Mother/Son Confessional Barbara: My motherly nature goes around! End of Confessional Katie: Wow Sadie! Being on this plane is so surreal! Sadie: I know right! Like, I can't believe we made it this far! Katie: I know right! We proved Heather wrong! Gwen: You do realize that NONE of the teams have been eliminated yet. Katie: Oh.. Meanwhile, flight 3 isn't gonna take off for another hour. Waiting at the airport is Elderly Couple, Fashion Besties, LARPers, Surfers, Evil Geniuses, and Cheerleaders. Max: *at vending machine* May I get you anything, Scarlett? Scarlett: No. Leonard: It's officially been ten minutes since we've arrived at the airport, Tammy! Tammy: Accomplishments deserve rewards! *throws confetti* Leonard: Woo! Betty: *reading a book with old lady glasses on* Samey: *walks up to Betty* What are you reading about? Betty: Oh I'm just reading about when the pilgrims- Amy: Samey, get away from her, now! Betty: You need manners! Amy: Old wrinkled hag says what? Betty: What? Amy: Haha! Betty: Is that a "modern joke" Amy: DUH. Elderly Couple Confessional Betty: This new generation is so disrespectful! Gerry: I agree. The one with the green Mohawk made fun of my tennis shoes. Betty: How rude! End of Confessional Cheerleaders Confessional Samey: Amy doesn't want me to interact with others. Amy: She doesn't deserve a decent social life! End of Confessional Lindsay: *sitting with Dakota* I hope we are in first place. Dakota: Oh, me too! *doing nails* This wait is soooo long. Geoff: Brody, look! *points to surfboards for sale* Brody: Boo yeah! *high fives him as they grab Surf Boards* Geoff: *accidentally knocks surfboard into Dakota's nail polish* (Nail polish spills on her) Dakota: AHHHHH! Lindsay: *hears her scream and screams* Flight Number One has landed. Giselle: Ooh, Vegas! Kyle: *presses Don Box button and reads clue* By foot, go to the casino and complete the All-in. Don: For this All-In, both team members must look for a Don Bobble Head. Once you have it, climb the ladder to the roof, where you will go in a helicopter, which lands at the Chillzone. The last team to arrive may be eliminated. Giselle: Let's go! *runs* Anne Maria: Kayla, look at all the bright lights. So...beautiful. Kayla: *slaps her* Girl no. *snaps fingers* We can buy this city after we get the million. *runs* Lightning: Trevor you're sha-slowing us down! Trevor: But I'm ahead of you! Jocks Confessional Lightning: Trevor and his dumb potato self thinks he's sha-better than me. Trevor: I'm not saying anything. All I said was that Im ahead- Lightning: I don't care anymore! End of Confessional Adrianna: This is such a nice city. Tanner: I know, right. Adrianna: We should have had our Honeymoon here. Tanner: Agreed. Sierra: *running* THIS IS FOR CODY. *dragging Daniel across sidewalk* Daniel: Agh..ow..ugh...Oof..ouch *bumps into fire hydrant* ... Kyle: Giselle I've noticed you've been a lot more mature lately. What's been happening with your life? Giselle: Uh..... Siblings Confessional Kyle: Are you hiding something from me? Giselle: Of course not! Kyle: Good, because us Wilsons are taught not to lie. Giselle: Yeah..*nervously sweating* End of Confessional Kayla: HURRY, UP. Anne Maria: Girl calm yourself. You think I got the ability to run Sonic mode in these shoes? Not! Jo: *arrives at casino with Brick* Brick: This place is huge. Jo: You go left, I go right. Brick: What if we can't find each other? Jo: That won't happen, jeez! Meanwhile, Flight Two has landed while Flight Three is finally in the air. Ashley: Maddie, don't you love this weather? Because I do! Maddie: I know right! Ashley: So many amazing stores. Maddie: I know right! Populars Confessional Ashley: Honestly, this race is slowly becoming easy. Why? Because these other teams are either nerdy or stupid. We are neither! Maddie: I know right! End of Confessional Owen: *running* Noah..I can't keep up. Noah: When CAN you keep up? The Eating Contest? *laughs* Owen: *falls on Noah* Noah: I laughed too soon.. Sam: Come on Alex! Alex: *tiredly running* Okay.. Sam: Come on buddy, you can do it! I have an idea! Alex: What? Sam: *puts Alex in shopping cart and pushes* Meanwhile, teams from Flight One are looking in the casino Superfans Confessional Sierra: So like, I have to know where this is. Don is my inspiration. If I don't sense this Don Bobblehead, I don't know what to do with my life Daniel: *nods* End of Confessional Jo: *looks under a chair* Brick, I got it! Brick? Brick: *walking alone* Where is that darn bobblehead? Flight Three has finally landed Leonard: FLYING POWERS. Tammy: *playing a saxophone* THE FLY SONG. Leonard: You go girl! LARPers Confessional Leonard: Tammy's new spells are really convenient. Tammy: Thanks. End of Confessional Amy: WILL YOU HURRY UP. Samey: I am! *running* Geoff: We're catching up dude! Brody: *running* Gerry: Betty we're falling behind! Betty: *gasps and whistles as a crowd surrounds them* Betty fans, carry me to the Casino on the strip by the Dalton Hotel! Crowd: *carrying Betty and Gerry* Max: That's not fair! Scarlett: Shut up. As teams from Flight 3 are racing to the casino, more and more teams are arriving there. Gwen: *runs in casino* Lets look! Duncan: Sure. Jo: Brick! *grabs him* Climb up the ladder! Brick: *climbs* Jo: *gets in helicopter with Brick* Brick: *operates it and lands it on Chillzone* Don: Athletic Rivals, first place. Jo: HA. MY STRATEGY WORKED. Brick: Mhm...*rolls eyes* Athletic Rivals Confessional Jo: I'm the brains of this group End of Confessional Sam: *at casino* You know Alex, these slot games are like video games? Alex: Really? Sam: Yeah, hehe. Gamers Confessional Sam: Whenever Alex senses any sort of video game, he goes crazy. Alex: Yep.. End of Confessional Alex: *pushes someone off slot machine and plays* Sam: Alex, you aren't old enough and we have a race do! Alex: *ignoring Sam* Sam: *sees Dakota walk in* Hey. Dakota: Hi..uh..STEVE. Sam: *facepalm* More and more teams are arriving to the chillzone. Jocks: 2nd Surfers: 3rd Reality Pros: 4th Parents: 5th Adrianna: 5th is decent. Tanner: Yeah. Adrianna: *begins to tear up* We have 5 kids..and I..I miss them! Tanner: *hugging her and pats here* There, there. Betty: *looking for bobblehead* Hm.. Giselle: Oh, I found one! *sees Betty* Do you wanna have it? I was taught to respect my elders. Betty: Thanks darling. Elderly Couple Confessional Betty: Giselle seems kinda stupid. Like she's young and she won't understand what life truly is until she gets her first wrinkle Gerry: Preach End of Confessional Betty: *runs to Chill Zone with Gerry* Don: Sixth! Siblings: 7th Evil Geniuses: 8th Lindsay: Like, I cannot find this! Dakota: Neither can I! Tammy: *points to a woman* You there! Give me a bobblehead! Woman: Okay. *gives her bobblehead* Leonard: You're such a gift. (LARPers arrive) Don: Ninth! Tammy: Yay! Sierra: I can't believe I have NOT found Don's bobblehead yet :( :( Daniel: Come on we'll find it. Exes: 10th Twins: 11th Populars: 12th Kayla: Anne, focus! Anne Maria: Girl what do you think I'm doing? Kayla: You're watching from the casino television! Anne Maria: Oh.. Sadie: OMG KATIE I FOUND IT! EEEEE! Katie: EEEEE! *holds her hand and runs* Alex: Oh my god, Sam! I'm sorry that I forgot! Sam: Help me look! *looks* Sierra: Daniel, I am so disappointed! Daniel: *looking* This is so...stressful! Lindsay: Do you think they hide the bobblehead in the plane :O Fashion Besties Confessional Lindsay: This is SO much harder than I thought. Dakota: There's only a few teams left :( End of Confessional BFFL's: 13th Jersey Shore Chicks: 14th Sierra: Who is still looking? Us, the Gamers, Fashion Besties, and..? Barbara: Come on Luke...take your time... Luke: I am. Sierra: Oh. Superfans Confessional Sierra: We have to find this! :( Daniel: There's still hope End of Confessional Mother/Son Confessional Barbara: Slow and steady wins the race! Luke: We're in the bottom 4 though... End of Confessional Barbara: I got it! *runs* Dakota: UGHH Sierra: OMG YES I FOUND IT. DANIEL LETS GO! Mother/Son: 15th Superfans: 16th Sierra: Don, I'm so sorry that I didn't find it quickly enough! Daniel: I am too! Sierra: Please forgive us! Please! Please! Don: Um, okay.. Sam: Who's left? Alex: Uh..us and fashion Besties Sam: Well shoot. Gamers Confessional Alex: Well, it's down to us and Sam's girl. Sam: Worst scenario. Alex: Sorry that I wasn't focused.. End of Confessional Dakota: Where is this, ugh! Lindsay: I don't know. But I don't even know what a bobblehead is! Dakota: You're holding it! Lindsay: Oh.. Sam: Got it! *runs* (Both teams get on helicopters and lands in front of Chill Zone) Don: Who will finish first? Dakota: Sam we're gonna be separated! Sam: Oh, you know my name now. Dakota: Duhh! You can stay in the game. Go on the mat* Sam: No, you can! Dakota: Okay! *grabs Lindsay and steps onto mat* Alex: Rude. Don: Fashion Besties, 17th. Gamers, I'm sorry, you are the last team to arrive and the first eliminated. Gamers Final Words Sam: It sucks that we went first. Alex: This was all my fault. Sam: Yeah, it was. Atleast we can play more video games. Alex: VIDEO GAMES? Sam: Yes, video games. Episode 3: Potential Million Dollar Mistake Don: Previously on the Ridonculous Race, the 18 no-life teams arrived in Viva Las Vegas. Jo made up a strategy so that her and Brick can split up, almost costing them. It however worked as they came in first. Sam's buddy Alex was playing illegally on the slot machines, and as of a result, they lost to the two dumb blondes. Who will have a laughable exit today? Find out on the Ridonculous Race (Theme Song Plays) Don: Yesterday's finish mat is today's starting line. And up first is last leg's winners, the Athletic Rivals. Jo: *presses Don Box* Brick: *reads clue* By taxi, head to the airport and get a flight to Mexico. Jo: Mexico? Easy! Don: Mexico, famous for inventing chocolate. Teams must head to the airport by taxi, through all this traffic and get on one of 2 planes. The first flight will consist of the first 8 teams to arrive. The second will consist of the other 9. The top 6 teams from the last leg are in their taxis heading toward the airport. (Athletic Rivals, Jocks, Surfers, Reality Pros, Parents, and Elderly Couple are seen) Lightning: Yeah! Jocks gonna win, uh huh! Trevor: Uh huh... Lightning: You ain't go no groove! Trevor: Sorry..? Gerry: You know Betty, one of the benefits of modern technology is...the modern technology! Betty: *laughs* Geoff: Bro, why is it taking so long? Brody: I don't know bro. Geoff: Ugh bro. Brody: Yeah bro. Owen: *eating pizza* Noah: Are you really eating right now? Owen: What? It's to pass time since we're in traffic. Adrianna: *looks out windows and sees traffic* Oh my. The next 6 teams are about to enter the traffic jam (Siblings, Evil Geniuses, LARPers, Exes, Twins, and Populars are seen) Kyle: *looks ahead* You see that traffic over there? Driver: DUH. Kyle: Go through the other highway. Take that exit. Giselle: Yeah! Driver: Ok. *avoids traffic* LARPers Confessional Leonard: We saw the evil sibling goblins going off road, so we have decided to follow. Tammy: *chuckles* We're smart. End of Confessional (Other teams follow) It is now the front runners trailing behind as the other 11 teams are avoiding traffic. Dakota: *walking in airport* This is sooo tiring. Lindsay: I reaaaally agree. It almost messed up my makeup, with that awful wind breeze. Dakota: So true! As the Fashion Besties spend time complaining, more teams get in line. Gwen: Two tickets please! Duncan: Mexico! We have our two flights. Flight one will consist of Siblings, Evil Geniuses, LARPers, Exes, Twins, Superfans, Mother/Son, and BFFL's. Flight two will consist of Surfers, Reality Pros, Parents, Jocks, Athletic Rivals, Elderly Couple, Fashion Besties, Jersey Shore Chicks, and the Populars. The flights are on hour apart. (On Flight One) Barbara: *holding Luke's hand, walks up to twins* Hi. Amy: Ugh, like, who are you? Barbara: Well I'm Barbara! Luke: And I'm Luke! Amy: Can you say something uhm...relevant? Samey: Be nice Amy! They're just being polite. Amy: Nag me one more time and I'll shove you off this plane and stick the plane ticket up your- Mother/Son Confessional Luke: Mom, did you see how rude they were? Barbara: They need...MANNERS. Luke: Mhm. MANNERS. End of Confessional Katie: Sadie! *points to window* Look! Sadie: Is that...a cloud? Katie: Not just any cloud! A cloud shaped like Justin! Sadie: Oh my god! Katie: I know right! As the BFFL's are annoying everyone on flight one, some take the time to talk strategy Max: So Scarlett, when this rachet plane lands, we need to stay with the siblings. Scarlett: First of all, don't order me. Max: I shall do what I shall want. Anyways, the siblings are a strong team so we must follow them. Scarlett: So you wanna follow a stronger team because you know you're weak and can't finish in first? Max: NO. Hmph. Evil Geniuses Confessional Scarlett: Max's strategy is to follow teams stronger than him, which is every team. Max: Nu uh! Scarlett: See, he's a child. End of Confessional Sierra: This is so exciting! (On Flight Two) Jo: *to Brick* Hey stupid, you got us on the second flight. Brick: There was TRAFFIC. Jo: Whatever! Ashley: Maddie, I think we need to start forming alliances. Maddie: I know..right! Populars Confessional Ashley: So like, I googled "How To Win Reality Shows" The first thing that came up was singing lessons. Since that's irrelevant, the second thing that came up was ALLIANCES so... Maddie: I know right! End of Confessional Ashley: *sees Anne Maria and Kayla* Hi! Anne Maria: Bye! Kayla: Hey annoying chick, what do you want? Ashley: Wanna form an alliance? Kayla: *slaps her* NO. Populars Confessional Ashley: Rude! Maddie: I know right! End of Confessional Lightning: I hate this dumb plane! Let me outta here! *opens door* Trevor: Lightning, no! Lightning: *grabs Trevor's arm* Bye losers! *jumps* Trevor: NO! AHHHH! Betty: *facepalm* Geoff: Woah dude. Owen: *stress eats* Jocks Confessional Lightning: My strategy was SMART. Trevor: No, it wasn't. WE NEARLY DIED. Lightning: But we didn't, so haha! End of Confessional Trevor: *lands in bush* Oof! Lightning: *lands on sidewalk* AGH! Flight 1 has finally landed. Don: In this Botch Or Watch, one team member must build a birds house for this Mexican mother. Once she gives the OK, you can move on and start racing to the Chill Zone...which is only...on the other side of this gigantic lake...infested with jellyfish, sharks, piranhas, and octopus...Last team to arrive MAY be eliminated. Leonard: Who's better at building? Tammy: Obviously me. LARPers Confessional Tammy: I once built a dragon sword. Leonard: It was so majestic.. End of Confessional Amy: SAMEY, build faster! Barbara: *building* Now Kyle, get some rest, okay? Scarlett: *measuring wood* Max: What do you think you're doing? Scarlett: Something you fail to achieve in. Katie: *building next to Scarlett* That's so mean! Sadie: Like, yeah. Duncan: *carving from a tree* Gwen: You know that's a complete waste of nature? Duncan: Whatever. Gwen: *rolls eyes* Kyle: *building* Meanwhile, Lightning and Trevor are on a new flight to Mexico. Unfortunately, it's two hours behind the second flight. Trevor: This is all your fault. Lightning: BLAH BLAH. Trevor: Ugh. Flight Two has landed. Jo: I call building! Brick: Okay, not my fault if we lose. Jo: Shut up! Adrianna: You're doing great Tanner! Tanner: Thanks! Maddie: *quickly assembling bird house* Ashley: You're so great! Maddie: I know right! Populars Confessional Ashley: Maddie knows all about designing...ANYTHING. End of Confessional Maddie: I'm almost done! Amy: They're almost done? Samey: I guess so. Amy: Stay here. *walks to Populars* That's looks amazing! Can I see? Ashley: Sure! Amy: *knocks it over and leaves* Ashley: NO! Maddie: *gasps* Samey: Amy! Twins Confessional Amy: This is NOT a game for the nice. Samey: They worked so hard on that! Amy: I DONT CARE!!! Samey: *sigh* End of Confessional Anne Maria: *spraying bird house* Tanner: I'm done! *shows MEXICAN mom* Mom: *thumbs up* Adrianna: Yes! *runs to lake and swims* Tanner: *swims, but gets strung* AHH! Adrianna: Tanner! *gasp* More and more teams are getting their thumbs up. (BFFL's, Jersey Shore, Siblings, Evil Geniuses, and Twins are seen passing) Kayla: Hurry up, dummy! Anne Maria: *swimming* Adrianna: *swimming with Tanner* The other teams are catching up! Teams are reaches the mat Parents: 1st Jersey Shore Chicks: 2nd Siblings: 3rd Twins: 4th BFFL's: 5th Evil Geniuses: 6th Max: Yay. Tammy: I'm almost done. Leonard: Tammy, that's gourgeous! Daniel: *building* Sierra: *typing what Daniel is doing* Lightning and Trevor have finally landed. They have a lot of catching up to do. Maddie: *rebuilding* Ashley: Amy is so...evil...and mean...UGH! Trevor: *building* More teams are finishing Mother/Son: 7th Superfans: 8th Athletic Rivals: 9th Jo: From first to NINTH? Pathetic! Brick: You BUILT the treehouse. Jo: Shut up! Lightning: Sha-Trevor, build faster! Trevor: I am! Ashley: We're almost done.. Lightning: While you do some nerdy building thing, I'll play Sha-Football with myself. *throws it* (Football hits Ashley and Maddie's treehouse) Ashley: Not again! Jocks Confessional Lightning: Well um, didn't mean that. Trevor: *rolls eyes* End of Confessional Brody: *chanting* Go Geoff Go Geoff Go Geoff Geoff: Dude, that's distracting! Brody: Oh, sorry. You can do it! You can do it! You can do it! You can do it! Geoff: Ugh. Surfers Confessional Brody: Hey man, I was trying to encourage you. End of Confessional Tammy: *presents birdhouse* TA-DA! Leonard: Introducing Tammy's birdhouse! It is...magical... Mom: *thumbs down* Leonard: How dare you! LARPers Confessional Leonard: She has bad opinions. Tammy: *nods* End of Confessional Dakota: *building, completely puzzled* Fashion Besties Confessional Dakota: *sobbing* Lindsay: Dakota isn't over Sam leaving first. Dakota: *sobbing* Lindsay, how did you handle Tyler leaving in Total Drama Island? Lindsay: Who's Tyler..? End of Confessional More teams are finishing Surfers: 10th Geoff: Boo yeah! Exes: 11th Gwen: Great. LARPers: 12th Leonard: Hooray! 5 teams are still building (Populars, Jocks, Elderly Couple, Fashion Besties, and Reality Pros are seen building) Noah: Can you be any slower? Owen: Hey, I'm trying. Please don't nag me. Noah: Shut it. Betty: *encouraging Gerry* You can do it Gerry! Gerry: Thanks for words of encouragement. Owen and Gerry: DONE! Betty: We must beat the fat man and his friend! *swims in lake* Gerry: *slowing down* MY BACK! Reality Pros: 13th Elderly Couple: 14th The 3 obvious lagging teams are still building. (Populars, Fashion Besties, and Jocks are seen) Trevor: *looking at other teams, worried* Jocks Confessional Trevor: That late flight is now affecting us. The other two teams are waaaay ahead. Lightning: Okay, AND? End of Confessional Ashley: It looks beautiful Maddie! Maddie: *smiles* Dakota: But we're done too! Trevor: Well, we're doomed. (Fashion Besties and Populars run) (A stop light occurs, as they both stop) Trevor: Almost done.. Lightning: You dummy Trevor: Done! Mom: *thumbs up* Lightning: Let's go! *runs and hops over traffic like an angel* Trevor: AHH! *lands on Mat painfully* Don: Jocks, you're in fifteenth. Lightning: Woo hoo! Don: It's down to the Populars and Fashion Besties! Lindsay: *running* How scary! :( Don: And sixteenth places goes to.. (Lindsay and Dakota arrive) Don: The Fashion Besties! Lindsay: EEEE! Dakota: Yes! Don: Populars, you are the last team to arrive and you have been eliminated from the race. Ashley: Aw... Populars Final Words Ashley: Leaving second sucks. Going into this race, we were ready to be determined and cutthroat. I guess this just proves we're just too naive. Maybe next time.. Maddie: I know, right! Category:Blog posts